Weed VS Hougen Alternate Ending
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: What if the battle went in a different direction?


In the northern Alps of Japan, a large and bloody battle was held before Gajou. Gajou was the tall rocky, mountain like structure that Gin, a Tore-Ge (blue furred or tiger striped) Akita had long ago claimed for dogs only. The brave dog had taken down a large, demonic bear named Akakabuto by using the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga (Wolf Cutting Attack) and decapitating the bear's head from his shoulders. Unfortunately, the great leader of Ohu was captured by an evil Harlequin Great Dane named Hougen. Luckily, Gin's only son, Weed, had gathered enough followers to take on Hougen's army and rescue his father. However, the real battle was all coming down to this.  
The wind was howling through the Northern Alps. The land of Ohu was once a peaceful place. However, Weed's army was now in war.  
Kurotora and his best friend, Ben were tackling a large Doberman.  
"What a weakling!" Kurotora laughed through a mouthful of fur. "Ben, get back!"  
As the Great Dane did as he was told, the black Kai Ken lifted his head and threw his opponent to the ground. Then, using his claws, he began to tear into the dog's hide.  
Mel grabbed the muzzle of a brown Kishu with his teeth and was not letting go. However, the dog had finally thrown the pup to the ground.  
The Kishu was racing towards Mel, until a large, massive shape stepped protectively in front of the pup. "How dare you pick on someone so small?" growled Moss, a large, muscular brown Mastiff with a scarred black muzzle. Without showing any hesitation, Moss leaped onto the opposing dog, crushing his spine with a great power in his paws.  
Breathing in relief, Mel glanced up at Moss, who was smiling down at him. "Thank you, Moss."  
The huge Mastiff returned the smile and continued to pound himself into Hougen's dogs. Mel yelled in fury and leaped onto the back of another dog.  
Rocket ran past his enemies, slicing into them with his fangs and watching them fall in an instant. Chuckling, he stopped immediately as he heard a yell for help. Glancing around with his orange eyes, he finally saw Hook pinned underneath a drooling, scarred collie. Without another word, Rocket rushed forward and knocked the collie off his friend. Then, clamping his jaws around the dog's neck, he threw the enemy canine into the air and watched as it landed into the snowy ground with a sickening crack.  
Reika was watching in worry and amazement as Hiro shoved a bull dog to the ground. Then, using his massive, he bit into the throat of the bull dog, crushing its throat and making a small sprinkle of blood squirt out.

Izou, Shirosaku, Shinsaku, Shintaru, Kogoro, and Hichinosuke threw themselves into a large mastiff.

Cross was doing her best to fight off a German Shepherd. She had bitten it on the throat and was about to crush it, but the Shepherd simply kicked her of and sent her skidding across the snow on her back.

Luckily, a white Kishu – who was so fast he was nearly a blur – smashed himself into the attacking dog and saved Cross. Akame, one of the top three leaders of Ohu and the last of the Iga Ninja dogs, lifted his head and stared down at the wounded Cross. "Cross, are you alright?"

Smiling nervously, Cross climbed to her feet and answered, "Yeah." She suddenly gasped and Akame looked in her direction. Mushashi charged and slammed into an Irish Wolfhound that was aiming for the Kishu and Saluki.

Akame examined his surroundings. Hougen's army was loosing their soldiers greatly, compared to the courage and strength of the white dog's comrades. He stared up at the tall structure made out of rocks that was Gajou. _We'll take this place back, _he thought. _Akakabuto might have ruled here, but Hougen will not lay a paw on this land!_

"Akame!" Sasuke called out to him.

The Kishu turned his head to see a group of dogs racing their way towards Gajou. _More of Hougen's followers!?_ He thought, growling with surprise and rage. Then, his eyes widened as he saw two blue furred dogs, one being a 6 month old Akita/Kishu mix pup and the other a full grown Akita with three scars across his forehead. "Weed!" he exclaimed. "Leader!"

Behind the two Tore-Ge Akitas was a small pack of dogs. Racing along side one another were Ken and Kagetora. GB, Kyoushiro, Tesshin, Ryu, Ryo, Hanji, and Heita ran in the back of the group. Kite, Buruge, and Bat fallowed.

They saw that their army was doing well in finishing off Hougen's worthless soldiers.

Kyoushiro couldn't wait to leap into battle. The cries of pain from Hougen's dogs only urged his excitement. "Let's kill them all," he chuckled, licking his lips.

"Easy, Kyoushiro," Tesshin calmed him. "Let's see what our Leader has to say."

Everyone in Weed's group looked down to the small pup, waiting for his command. The silver grey eyes of the Akita/Kishu mix were filled with uncertainty. In his heart, he knew he had to win this war with violence. However, something told him that his enemies could change.

He thought of Blue's last word. "No one has ever shown me kindness. If I'd met you sooner, I would've never done any of this."

However, Hougen wasn't like that. He killed so many dogs that it made Wed sick to the core. And for what? For his own selfish lust for power.

Weed shook his head and growled. There was no way that a dog that evil deserved kindness. It was his fault that this war started. He deserved to rot in hell, where he belonged.

Finally, lifting his head, the pup howled to the others, "Let's take back Gajou!"

"Yes!" All the dogs cried as they rushed into battle.

Ken and Kagetora joined up with their fathers, fighting opponents with team work. Kagetora bit the leg of a Rottweiler, snapping it in his jaws. As the evil hound gave a cry of pain, Ken leaped upon the black and brown dog. He bit into its neck and tossed it to the ground. Kurotora and Ben glared down at the mutt that worked for their enemy and sank their fangs into the dog's throat, causing blood to spill.

Tesshin faced off against a white American Bully. The huge dog charged towards the Koga Ninja Dog, who leaped out of the way. Tesshin turned around in a flash and, using his speed and fangs, he sliced deep into the Bully's skin.

Growling at an American Fox hound was Kyoushiro, who was beyond ready for a

fight. The Foxhound raced toward the Kishu, but Kyoushiro spun around and started to dig, kicking up rocks and dirt that momentarily blinded the attacking dog. Then, digging up one last rock, he threw and sent it flying into the dog's face with a loud crunch. He Fox hound fell on its back, almost immediately dead.

"Yeah!" Kyoushiro laughed. "Who else wants some?"

Ryo attacked a Shiba Inu, breaking both of its front legs. Ryu had ripped off a Greyhound's tail. Hanji and Heita had taken down an Irish Wolf hound.

Kite inflicted massive wounds into a grey Saluki with his speed and metal legs. Every time the enemy dog turned to attack, he leaped out of the way and struck three times in a row. Soon, the Saluki fell dead from his wounds.

Buruge bit into a Border collie on the throat and crushed it with his jaws. Bat leaped out of range of a Greyhound's fangs and slammed himself onto the opposing dog's back. GB was trying to hold off a Pit bull, clamping his jaws over its muzzle and flipping it over on its back. When the stunned dog was down, the English Setter glared down at the enemy dog. "This is for you Smith!" Finally, GB sank his fangs into the dog's throat.

Weed and Gin glanced up, seeing that there were only a couple of dogs left. He looked up at his father, who glared at the two remaining dogs. "Get ready, Weed!"

"Right, Father!' Weed agreed, crouching low.

Then, simultaneously, they raced towards the group of dogs and leaped high into the air while spinning around in a very, very fast speed. "Wolf cutting attack!"

Hougen's dogs didn't have time to react as the two spinning attackers bit into them, one by one. Blood spilled and the enemy dogs fell dead. Weed and Gin landed side by side, panting heavily.

"Good job, Weed," Gin smiled warmly and proudly at his son.

Weed returned the smile and replied, "Thank you, Father."

Then, a cry from Akame came out. "Leader! Weed! Hougen's here!"

"What?" Gin cried out with a great rage. Lifting his scarred forehead and spinning around, the Tore-Ge Akita's eyes widened as he saw a large Harlequin Great Dane with a Dalmatian like pelt, cut ears, two scars on his left check and neck, and yellow eyes that gleamed with evil.

"Hougen!" Kyoushiro growled, already crouching low so that he could spring upon his enemy. "I'll kill that mutt!"

"Don't Kyoushiro," Gin warned, appearing in front of the scarred Kishu. "You'll lose. You have no idea how powerful he is!"

"That mutt!" Kyoushiro couldn't hold it in anymore. "Let's see how powerful he is when I'm kicking his-"

Moss had to pin the Kishu down in order to stop him from attacking. "Kyoushiro, calm down of you'll be killed."

Almost everyone in Weed's pack was desperately trying to control their anger. Even Reika herself was shaking in fury.

"Hougen!" a loud anger filled voice cried out. Everyone turned to stare at a certain six month old Tore-Ge Akita, whose usually kind blue eyes were filling with hatred. "I'll kill you!"

"Weed, no!" Reika shouted, worried.

"Don't!" GB joined in.

"Rocket stepped forward. "You have no idea how powerful he is! He killed my brother, John, and even Jerome!"

"I don't care!" Weed roared, making everyone gasp at his sudden outburst of rage. "He'll pay! I'll kill him!"

Suddenly, with an incredible burst of speed, the blue furred Akita Kishu mix puppy raced towards the evil Great Dane. "HOUGEN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hougen threw his head back and laughed. "You're so pathetic! You honestly think you have a chance of throwing me down?!"

Weed didn't answer. He didn't want to. All he wanted was this evil dog dead. The hatred that echoed from his voice was now burning inside his head, destroying every thought of sparing Hougen. He wanted to see Hougen die in a pool of his own blood and mock him!

Then, he jumped and bit deep into Hougen's neck, causing the Great Dane to yell out in pain and fury. "YOU MUTT!" Weed raged, twisting his head and deepening his fangs.

Blood spilled from Hougen's wound while the Great Dane shook his head furiously, trying to get rid of the painful grip that the brat had on him. However, Weed had no intention of letting go. He was going to make sure that this evil mutt was dead!

Then, a mighty swing of a neck and Weed was on his feet, skidding to the ground. He grinned a very evil smirk that the normal Weed never did. Also, the thought of some evil mutt dying by his own fangs made the puppy chuckle demonically. "You'll have to do better than that, you filthy pig," Weed mocked, showing no hint of kindness in his voice.

"Shut your mouth, brat!" Hougen threw his head down, but his fangs missed as Weed bounced high into the air. The blue furred puppy came down like bomb and aimed his fangs for Hougen's skull. Blood flew into the air and a loud crack echoed in every single one of the dog's ears.

An unscarred Weed came back into the air and bit deep into the right side of Hougen's cheek, leaving two huge gashes which looked similar to the other two scars that the Dane possessed. However, the puppy didn't have time to laugh about that. He kept attacking with fangs, speed, and claws. Weed had struck at least thirty times without getting thrown down or wounded.

Then, the Akita Kishu mix finally leaped high into the air and spun around in circles at a really fast speed. "DIE, HOUGEN! YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERY DEATH YOU'VE CAUSED! WOLF CUTTING ATTACK!"

The Great Dane couldn't move because of his deep wounds. All he could do was swatch and stare as the blue Akita mix puppy came down on him like a bullet. Weed grabbed a hold of the huge dog's skull and bit deep into it. Finally, the bleeding, deeply injured Hougen fell to the ground, blood trickling down from his gashes and staining the snow.

Weed landed on his side, panting heavily. His enemy was a beautiful sight to see. Deep bloodied cuts – too many to count – were embedded into Hougen's skull. Red, thick liquid slowly flowed from the Damnation furred dog.

"How pathetic," the blue six month old puppy leered.

"What?" Hougen coughed up blood.

Weed struggled to his feet and finally gained them, staggering over to his opponent. "How did it all come to this, you pathetic mutt? You've come so far to rule Gajou, only to get beat by me."

The evil lime colored eyes of Hougen trembled with rage. How dare this kid mock him? He wasn't going to die by this little rat! Not yet! He couldn't! "I won't lose to you!"

"Really now?" The usual kind blue eyes showed no hint of kindness. "Looks like you just did. Look who's wounded and lying beneath me. Look whose bleeding and wounded." Weed leered down at the almost dead Great Dane. "Look whose untouched and still in one piece."

"BRA-" A loud cracking noise stopped the Dane in his tracks. Pain screamed in his head. Then, with a yell of his own agony and along with a fountain of blood spraying from his skull, the Dane finally fell to the ground in a lifeless form.

The hatred in Weed's eyes finally died down as he stared back at what he had done. He didn't feel any sympathy or hatred, just satisfaction that the war was now over.


End file.
